Destellos de luz
by Naeh
Summary: Sus ojos se perdían en un eterno infinito a través de aquel cristal, la luz inundaba su rostro, cansado ya de aguantar. Por un día se detuvo mientras todo a su alrededor continuaba sin importar dejarla atrás.


**DESTELLOS DE LUZ (fanfic, capítulo único) por Nae**

La luz entraba por la ventana, alumbraba toda la estancia y acariciaba mi rostro. Intensa, plateada, fría… se alejaba del mundo tal y como yo hacía; y en nuestra soledad nos acompañamos como dos almas en pena que lloran por lo que no tienen o por lo que no se atreven a dar.

Abajo las luces del baile iluminaban todo el jardín. Dumbledore había decidido celebrar fuera aquella noche, dar un respiro a todos los estudiantes de sus responsabilidades, del mundo que afuera nos aguardaba.

La música comenzara a sonar hace horas y las parejas comenzaran a salir a la hora prevista, las 10, ni un minuto antes; toda la sala común había sido un auténtico caos, gente subiendo y bajando, corriendo de un lado a otro dejando para última hora esos pequeños detalles que los harían únicos para su acompañante. Pero yo estaba cansada, y el mundo giraba a mí alrededor mientras yo me mantenía quieta en una esquina sin saber si subirme a él o esperar a que pasara de largo. Estuve en las escaleras, oculta de todas las miradas y entonces le vi, el motivo de toda mi amargura, el motivo de toda mi vida… solo por una noche no quería fingir que todo iba bien, no bajaría con mis amigas, me quedaría allí y le vería. James, mi mayor suplicio y felicidad, como se había colado tan hondo no podía saberlo, intente evitarlo pero cuando esos ojos me veían directamente no tenía escapatoria, cada vez que le decía que se fuera, que me dejara en paz… el mayor de los tormentos me invadía, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Estúpido engreído ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Si luego pensabas continuar con esa vida tuya.

Fuisteis bajando todos y poco a poco la sala se quedó vacía, aproveché entonces para sentarme en aquella ventana, oculta tras un cristal, una barrera invisible como lo que nos separa a nosotros.

-No…estoy cansada- me dije mientras me apoyaba y dejaba que la luna me acariciara- esta noche no pienso fingir, no puedo.

Y se hizo el silencio, durante lo que me parecieron horas.

-Lil… lily…- la voz de Remus me hizo volver a la realidad. Sus ojos color miel me observaban desde el otro lado de la sala. Le sonreí desde mi rincón

- Hola- le dije con voz calma

- ¿No bajas con todos?- me preguntó con un tinte de preocupación

- No, no tengo ganas… no me encuentro con fuerzas- le dije mientras bajaba mi vista al suelo.

- Supongo que ningún idiota te habrá dejado plantada- dijo mientras avanzaba hacía mi, volví a ver por la ventana hacía afuera.

- No, la única idiota soy yo…además no he quedado con nadie… no pensaba ir y no sería justo engañar a nadie- mientras hablaba se detuvo a mi lado y siguió mi mirada hacia los pequeños puntos que debajo se divisaban.

- ¿Por qué le impides que llegue hasta a ti?- le miré entre asombrada y dudosa, aquel chico tenía un sexto sentido para la gente de su alrededor y le apreciaba demasiado para mentir y negar nada- es un buen chico, solo tendrías que conocer al James que yo conozco para darte cuenta.

-Lo sé- esta vez el sorprendido fue él- pero eso no cambia la situación, el miedo te impide actuar y no me gusta sentirme cobarde… desde lejos las cosas siempre están mas claras- dejó al chico asombrado, era la primera vez que escuchaba una declaración tan sincera, y le dolía por ellos, realmente se querían y nunca antes ambos habían llegado al mismo punto.

Besó la frente de la chica, le sonrió amargamente y se alejó hacia el retrato, antes de salir se giró hacia ella.

-Sois Gryffindors, no lo deberías olvidar ninguno de los dos, el miedo solo lo siente quien es valiente- después salió de allí sin esperar respuesta de la chica- que fijó su mirada por donde él había salido y sin previo aviso sonrió, mas que eso, se rió de la situación mientras toda la tensión de su cuerpo de dispersaba.

Lilian Evans no se paró a meditarlo ni un momento más, saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia su habitación, se acercó al armario y removió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Media hora más tarde, una chica se detenía ante la puerta de su habitación, miraba con fijeza la madera que ante ella se mostraba, sabía que si cruzaba aquella puerta no podría detenerse por nada… saltar al vacío o mantenerse a salvo ¿valdría la pena? Si, sabía que si; aunque ello mostrara lo equivocada que estaba. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y tomó el pomo entre sus manos para empujar aquella última barrera que le impedía seguir. Bajo despacio, sin prisas pero sobre todo sin más pausas. Y cuando alzó sus ojos sus pies le impidieron continuar, allí estaba él, al final de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida en la alfombra, con aspecto intranquilo. Siguió con su mirada puesta en él, se le veía tan ¿indefenso?¿triste? no sabría como describirlo, solo sabía que no podía apartar la vista de aquel muchacho que la hacía sentirse especial, ¿como alguien como él se había fijado en ella?… o solo jugaba… de nuevo el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí, alzó su vista y se encontró con sus ojos, esos impresionantes ojos verdes que le hacían temblar. Y le observaban directamente y solo notó como se le cortaba la respiración.

- Se te ve… tan hermosa- dijo en un susurro, la chica de sus sueños se alzaba ante él con un vestido increíble a juego con sus ojos, no… jamás nada podría igualar aquella intensidad. El sonido de la música, las risas, el estruendo desapareció del telón de fondo para dejarlos solos.

Bajó suavemente los últimos escalones que los separaban, y se detuvo a su lado sin dejar de mirarle ni un instante.

-¿Qué dirá tu pareja cuando sepa que la has dejado sola?- preguntó ella con aparente indiferencia.

-No creo que a Sirius le importe- contestó mientras inquieto se removía el pelo y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Entonces ella le sonrió, una hermosa y amplia sonrisa de esas que solo ella sabía… dedicada enteramente a ese chico por el que apenas dormía.

- ¿A que has venido, James?- le daba igual lo que sucediera, en ese momento él era James y ella Lily, lo demás no importaba.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, le había llamado por su nombre, por primera vez escuchó su nombre en boca de quien más deseaba… y le sonreía como nunca antes había hecho.

- Estaba preocupado, Remus me dijo que no te encontrabas bien- consiguió decir manteniendo aquella mirada que le hacía estremecerse- me alegro de que se haya equivocado- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y pensando que tendría mucho que agradecer a su amigo.

-¿Quién dijo que se hubiera equivocado? no estaré bien mientras no atraviese esas puertas contigo- es ahora o nunca James Potter, ya no sé que más hacer, te toca mover o acabar el juego.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, vio la incertidumbre, el miedo en sus ojos y pensó que jamás nunca nadie podría amar como él quería aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes. La besó suavemente, un beso fugaz y lleno de ternura para susurrarle al oído - la música nos espera.- Tomó su mano y la condujo hacia el exterior, en el infinito silencio que los pasillos les brindaban, donde las palabras entre ellos sobraban.

Se pararon ante las puertas de entrada ahora cerradas, separándolos todavía del exterior y se miraron otra vez, todavía cogidos mientras la magia comenzaba a abrirlas despacio. Todos se detuvieron ante aquella interrupción y se quedaron helados al ver quienes aparecieron detrás. Caminaron despacio a través de todo y de nada hacia la pista, ahora solo ellos importaban, ni siquiera las miradas aliviadas de sus amigos o los susurros que en todas partes parecían surgir. Se pararon despacio, se agarraron suavemente y se dejaron llevar por la música que a su alrededor sonaba. Todas las miradas puestos en ellos y para ellos nadie a su alrededor.

Se apoyó sobre su hombro, cerca muy cerca, ni siquiera el aire podía ahora separarlos.

- te quiero- susurró él a la pelirroja, que alzó su cara buscando sus ojos.

-te quiero- susurró ella mirándole directamente.

Poco a poco el espacio que sobraba entre ellos fue haciéndose más corto hasta fundirse en la intensidad de ese beso que ambos habían estado esperando tanto tiempo… ahora todo estaba bien.

**Nae**

………………………………………..

Hola, espero que les haya gustado! Este fue el primer fic que escribí y le tengo mucho cariño :) espero que me dejen sus críticas… siempre dan una alegría

Un saludo Nae


End file.
